


With Heaven Above Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And as for the Destiel, And i am proud of my character, And no this is not a self insert, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Hopefully this story isn't too shitty, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should probably go now, I took a lot of time to make this and i will be respected chuckdammit, I'm using the tags like we're on Tumblr, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Not a lot of my characters make it into my offical Character List okay?, OC, Oh well this is my story i can ramble all I want, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, This plot took a long time to put together, Well - Freeform, bye, ha, lets hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters and Hunters alike know the stories; the tales of an old family that the passing of time has turned into legends. It's said that if one were to visit the abandoned Impala that lies in the heart of Kansas, you'll be able to hear the wind whisper of the days where the car was constantly on the road.</p>
<p>No one remembers the real names. Instead, they tell the story by substituting the names for titles. The Righteous Man, the Boy King, the Old Crank, the Fallen Angel, and the Shattered Soul; two brothers, a Hunter, a man in a trenchcoat and girl with no memory.</p>
<p>The girl wasn't always the host of a broken soul, though. Once upon a time, she had a  normal life; and once upon a time, she learned how to fix a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on a solid plot, but here's a little teaser to get us all up and ready.

Note: Posting a character list because I have just finished planning the plot completely. Writing will begin shortly. Plus, this way you'll have a better understanding of the characters than I could normally give you.

**Kellin Winchester:** A Genderfluid, Asexual child who uses she/her pronouns to avoid confusion. Kellin's soul got ripped in half when she went back to save her sister from a monster who Kellin had escaped from. After loosing half her soul, Kellin lost the ability to sleep and age; not only that, but all memory of her past life went with it. Realizing it would be nearly impossible to undo what the monster did to her, the Winchesters ended up bringing her with them in the hope that they could find a way to fix it while searching for their father. She never left. The Angels and Demons hate Kellin, calling her an "abomination" because of her soul; the missing piece also denies her entry to Heaven and Hell if she dies. Crowley ended up taking a sort of fatherly pride towards her, and is the only Demon that doesn't harbour intense hatred towards her.

**Sydney Millen:** The little sister of Kellin. Fled back to her parents after Kellin left with the Winchesters in tears; this was mostly because her sister no longer remebered her. She, long with her parents, was... actually, I'll leave you for that to find out.

**Dean Winchester:** Well, this story takes place right after the season 11 finale, so I'm pretty sure you know who Dean is. Same for Sam and Cas. Dean's approach to Kellin is a bit different than his brother; he treats Kellin as his child, almost. That said, they get in just as many fights as you'd expect in Supernatural. They're angry at each other just as often as they're on good terms.

**Sam Winchester:** Sam's approach to Kellin is, as I said, a bit different from Dean's. While he most definitely considers Kellin as family, he decides to ignore her physical age and treats her like a colleague, the way he would if her body matched her mental age, which is somewhere around 26. Sam tries not to let her appearance affect how he treats her, and is always open to her input. Of course, just like with Dean, Sam and Kellin get in a pretty healthy amount of arguments; in fact, since Dean treats her opinion in the same way he treats and Adult's opinion, they get in more fights than with Dean.

**Castiel Novak Winchester:** Cas barely ever gets into arguments with Kellin. The two have a strong friendship and consider each other family. When Cas first came into the picture, he hated Kellin like all the other Angels; but with time, he came to consider her a great friend. 

 

Fun Facts Of This Fanfiction Universe:

1)John Winchester hates Kellin, too. It's not that he hates her as a person, but more what she represents. When he looked at her, he saw his two boys and all the mistakes he made with them by raising them into this life. He didn't want his sons to feel that same pain.

3)Sam and Crowley have had a bet running for years. The bet is about when they think Dean and Cas will finally get together

4) Basically nearly every supernatural creature dislikes Kellin because of her soul. Not all, but most.


	2. The Past Is Far Behind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin sits recounting her past to the corpse on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade

Looking down at her sisters peaceful face, Kellin could pretend for a second that the past twelve years had never happened. It was like going back in time; back before the monsters, the Angels, the Apocalypse... back before she had ever even met the ill-fated brothers. But the face that her sister wore... the blood staining her chest... it was a jarring reminder that one can't change the past. And really, why would she want to? Kellin felt her breathing patterns slow as she sat down next to the bed.

"So... a werewolf, huh?" Kellin said softly. She gazed at the floor. "You guys... really outdid yourselves, didn't you? I mean... my soul... I didn't have any say in that; Hell, I wouldn't've even had the small part I did if you hadn't been there. But you... you had a choice in this. You could've walked away human; mourned in peace. You heard what they told you... you should've just moved on like everyone else."

Kellin laughed sofly, trying to find a set place to look instead of the corpse in the room. That face... it made her sick to her stomach. She's not supposed to look like this; she should be smiling, trying to keep from complaining. Dead is the one thing your little sister isn't supposed to resemble.

"How hard is it to just leave town? I would've fled the moment I thought a Hunter was near... though... I guess that's a bad example. Still though... look where it got you. You were careless... preaching about family; kinda funny, actually. You... ha... since when do you know what that means? Last I checked, you were telling me to leave because of what the bitch did to me."

Kellins head fell into her hands, her stomach bubbling with heat. 

"It wasn't that bad, though. You would've loved to hear the story. We still have some time before we burn the house; I can tell you it, if you want." Kellin said. She gazed out the corner of her eyes, locking onto the bed. It was pointless to wait for an answer, she knew, but she still paused for a moment as if her sister was about to reply. "You remember our cousins baptism? I stayed in the car at first because I didn't wanna sit through Mass... ha. I still don't, but... guess there's no point when you've met God himself. I was sharing a house with Angels and Demons a week ago, and that's the most normal thing to happen this year."

Sydney was supposed to laugh now, followed by a look of concern at her older sister.

"We're the most mismatched family that was ever created... but we still manage to hold out. Most of them aren't even alive anymore; my soul wouldn't've held out if I'd've followed them. You know, I heard Cas describing us awhile ago. Two brothers, an old drunk, a Fallen Angel and a broken soul, all banding together to save the world. Kinda makes us sound like some dystopian novel."

More laughter.

"I'm lucky that British bitch brought the other half with her; she probably didn't know what it was, but if she had it she must've had a clue. Don't underestimate soul power, I guess."

Kellin raised her head to take another long look around the room, pausing only on the red-stained bed for a moment.

"You want me to tell you?"


	3. New Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellins story begins, starting at the point when she awoke in the hospital.

Panic. That's the last thing she remembers. No details, no thoughts... just panic. Panic being engulfed by fire; a magical flame that burned hotter and hotter with each passing second as it poured into her, fusing with her very soul. Not just fusing... fixing. Reuniting.

The half-baked soul that had resided in Kellin for so long had been healed, bringing with it an endless amount of noise buzzing around in her head. There were too any things going on at once, and from school lunches to standing face to face with the Devil, the memories were overlapping as they attempted to sort themselves out. A middle school drama production of The Lion King with a Leviathan... but that couldn't be right.

Only a few moments passed between Kellin waking up and opening her eyes, but at the pace her mind was racing it felt like seven days. Kellin blinked as she was assaulted with a bright white. She couldn't remember dying, so logic said that this wasn't Heaven or Hell; only what other place could produce such a bright luminescence. 

Kellin blinked again, willing her eyes to adjust. She could distinctly make out a white tiled ceiling above her, complete with a curtain rod in her peripheral vision. A hospital? Kellin could've groaned if she'd found her voice; the last thing she needed was to deal with the up-your-business nurses that these places usually housed. How was she supposed to explain that she was suffering from a soul overdose?

"Kell," Someone called from across the room. The voice was hesitant, as if they were in a state of shock or something of the sort. The ruffle of leather cleaned a hundred times rang out, followed by footsteps in her direction. They slowed as they got nearer, bringing with them the smell of cheap soap and alcohol; a scent that Kellin had lived with for so long that she almost didn't notice it.

In the past months, Kellin had found that if you concentrated hard enough, you could tell who was approaching you by the smell. Sam usually smelled of old ink and gunpowder; Castiel smelled of burning metal, which Kellin attributed to him being an Angel. Then there was... but...

"Dean?" Kellin said, her voice scratching up her throat. She coughed, sputtering uncontrollably.

"Whoa whoa." He said, scrambling for the hospital bed remote. Kellin felt her bed mechanically move into a sitting position, easing the stress of her coughing. "Just... calm down, alright?"

"Dean," Kellin said again, her voice working better now that she had properly found it. "What... how did you? Amara, she..."

She trailed off, stabs of pain coming in with each breath. Had she died? She must've, as he had too. Or maybe this was all some cruel ruse,one last moment of happiness before falling into the void. Hadn't she been warned before that if she were to perish with only half a soul, she would fall into the darkness like Bill had threatened the brothers with? Only Kellin was pretty sure she'd just had that particular problem fixed, so what gives?

"Yeah... she uh, didn't kill me. Somewhere along the way she must've picked up some family advice, so by the time I got there she was just about ready to save Chuck. I just kinda helped it along," He said,"But when we got back to the Bunker, we found you and Sam passed out next to some chick; Plus about a billion calls from Jody saying that Cas had shown up on her doorstep even more out of it then you two."

The explanation rang bells in Kellin's head as the words rang through her mind. It took a second, but it was easy enough to remember Jody; everything else, however, was a bit more blurry. The last few minutes before she had fell unconscious were barely present in her memories, but there was enough for Kellin to focus in on one thing in particular that Dean had said.

"We?"

Dean opened his mouth for a second to say something before hesitating for a second. He wavered for a second, unsure how to proceed. 

"Yeah... well... it's a bit of a long story," He said shortly, changing subjects,"Cas is still out cold, but the doctor says that he'll wake up in a matter of hours."

Kellin's head may have been a mess, but she could think clearly enough to know that there were multiple things that were amiss in Dean's explanation. The avoiding that he was doing was suspicious enough, but the last time that Kellin checked, Cas was an Angel. Rule number one about angelic bodily functions is that they rarely go unconscious, let alone sleep.

"Okay...," She said slowly, " Okay. You're obviously trying to avoid telling me. What about Cas? I thought he couldn't sleep?"

"I was talking to Sam earlier and he said that the lady put some kind of sygil on the wall that did something to Cas. Whatever she did, he's as vulnerable as any other human."

Pushed by Deans words, Kellin could see the pictures forming in her minds eye, clearing most of the clouds covering what had happened. It had been quiet; neither Sam, Cas, or Kellin had felt like speaking. Perhaps the others had been mourning, but Kellin had still been trying to get through the shock of it all. Dean was supposedly dead; killed in a successful attempt to assassinate Amara. Kellin came out of her reverie just in time to see Cas disappear and to lock eyes with the women standing in the doorway to the library. Around her neck was a silver chain that contained a small vial hung on it; a vial that was emitting a light to rival Angel grace. She could remember staring at the vial, watching it grow brighter and brighter until the whole room was filled with the glow.

Then she was in the hospital.

But there was more than just that as her memory flashed through the recent events. There were other memories lurking behind her minds eye, desperate for attention amidst all the chaos. A young women with red hair, leaning in front of a bloody mirror that she used against Angels; an anti-possession charm clattering to the ground as a figure is thrown across the room; even the sound of rain against a window fought to become the center of attention. There were so many things going through her head at once, Kellin felt as if her head was going to explode. Breathing, she attempted to focus.

"British bitch," Kellin mumbled,"Where is she?"

"Oh... uh... I had Jody lock her up until we get back on our feet," Dean said, shrugging nonchalantly. Kellin narrowed her eyes. One lie was one too many at the moment, probably attributing to the pounding headache that was making itself present. Kellin reached up to hold her head in her hands, only to find an IV restricting the use of her right arm.

"What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you sleep either."

"Actually, um... I think that... well the women had a necklace on her, and... it kind of exploded into the room. I think that... it might've been, you know..." Kellin said, her voice still raspy and quiet. They sat for a minute, the only sound filling the room being the sound of their breathing; it appeared that Dean was holding his.

"You mean like... like your soul," He said as though he didn't dare to believe his ears. They had been keeping an eye out for twelve years; hell, they'd pretty much given up hope at this point. It was impossible to hope for yet another miracle. Kellin smiled weakly, the pounding in her head getting worse. Dean let out a breath, disbelief overtaking his features.

"You happy 'bout something," Sams voice asked from the doorway. Looking over, he was leaning against the frame with an amused expression on his face. Him and his brother doing so much as to smile was rare nowadays, and those occasions on which they did was always cause for teasing. Dean nodded, pulling himself together. Getting up, he gestured towards the hallway, obviously wanting to talk to him outside. Sam nodded and followed him, leaving Kellin alone in the hospital room.

With her vision clear and unobstructed, she could see Cas sleeping peacefully across from her. He looked generally unhurt, but the very fact that he was in a human hospital without raising suspicion meant that he had lost his Grace once more. If Kellin knew one thing, Cas probably hadn't taken to the change without complaints. Kellin was interrupted in her brooding however by a familiar ringtone. She turned to the souce of the sound to the stand beside the bed, relieved to find her phone sitting within easy reach.

"Hello," Kellin answered with minimum difficulty. She was greeted with yet another old voice that brought a bit more clarity to her thoughts.

"Hey kid. Glad to know you're up and at 'em," Jody said, her voice slightly muffled by the cellphone call quality," I was trying to call Dean to tell him that the Doctor said you might be able to leave today if you wake up, but like usual he's not answering. You know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's outside the room with Sam," Kellin said, focusing on keeping her coughing to a minimum," Hey Jody, you know what Dean did with the British women from the Bunker?"

"Those two.... Don't worry kid, whatever he did with her, I'm sure he took the responsible route. Tell Dean to meet me in the Cafeteria on the second floor when he's done moping, will you? And don't get out of that bed until the Doctor says you can."

"Okay. See you, Jody."

A small voice in Kellins head was screaming loud and clear that whatever had happened to the women from the Bunker probably wasn't the best it could be. Then again, that wasn't the only problem anymore, was it?


End file.
